


I Look Into Your Eyes And The Sky Is The Limit

by sodagiraffe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character name spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodagiraffe/pseuds/sodagiraffe
Summary: Viktor is astounded, once more, by how lucky he got.





	I Look Into Your Eyes And The Sky Is The Limit

Viktor Nikiforov was forgetful and easily distracted. Just knowing this it's easy to assume that he had not done his homework.

No worries, the kid also had a shiny personality, so he had no trouble getting up from his seat and standing in front of the rest of the class. The eight-year-olds looked at him and went silent, as they respectfully had done with the previous girl.

How did he see himself at the age of thirty?  
Pfff, easy. Viktor answered from the heart.

First of all, he would be a handsome man, just like baba had said. Second, he'd have a big house and a dog. He then proceeded to enumerate all the commodities of the house (pool, bar, ice rink, etc).

He'd be married to the prettiest woman, and every day when coming back from work, he'd find her reading a book, and wearing a dress. She'd look up and take off her glasses, and her long, red hair would move beautifully as she came up to hug him, and he'd give her flowers.

"I will also have dogs. Lots of them," he finished proudly.

Actual thirty-year-old Viktor Nikiforov was thinking back to this particular day as he sat on the brige, notepad and pen in hand, reflecting about his childhood for his next skate program, about life.

After scribbling down some ideas, he returned the materials to his pocket and checked his phone.

[Where u at?]

He could almost hear the sleepy voice behind that text.

[On my way, звезда моя]

He received an answer instantly:

[Wait]  
Viktor stared patiently at the screen as Yuuri presumably opened the translator. And then:

[Oh]

[If im ur star then u r the universe bc i would not exist w/o u]

The sweetness took him off guard, he wanted nothing but to squish his fiancé.

[On my way]

He bought coffee on his way home. It was an apartment, not a giant ass house, but it was fine.

Everything looks so simple when you're eight, he thought. Not that it was a disappointment, not at all. And he definitely didn't feel like complaining when he finally opened the door and was instantly attacked by Makkachin, who demanded pats furiously, almost making him fall.

When the attack was completed, the poodle ran back to Viktor's room, and the man followed.  
In his bed, still covered in blankets and wearing pajamas, laid his fiancé. He had a laptop on his lap, and when he looked up from it he didn't take of his glasses, he needed those to see.  
Viktor sat by his side and passed him a cup of coffee.

"Your favorite."

"Thanks."

He received the coffee and ran a hand through his hair, leaving it eve more messy.

Yuuri's morning breath and Viktor's sweaty forehead made the first settle for rubbing his nose against Viktor's.

It made Viktor's chest flutter, vibrate with something bright and tight.

Lord, his eight-year-old had no idea how wrong he was. Nor did he know how lucky was he yet to be.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Bonus:

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"When you were a child, did you ever think that you would marry me?"

Yuuri coughed loudly and composed himself quickly.

"We still aren't married."

"Oh..." Viktor seemed to think for a second. When he spoke again, Yuuri wished he had thought for longer instead of asking: "Will you marry me, Yuuri?"

That made him smile, so in a fit of boldness he answered:

"Over a thousand times."

Viktor smiled so wide it hurt.


End file.
